


Sexual Education

by Lonesome_Edric (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pedophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lonesome_Edric
Summary: AU. Teaching sex-ed at Republic City's junior high gets Katara more than bargained for when she's stuck after school with her young student, Aang, during a flood.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sexual Education

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I've said it a few times now, I find it very difficult to focus enough to proofread my explicit work.

It was pouring rain outside of Republic City’s junior high school. Flood warnings were coming in over the radio, leaving Katara trapped inside with one of her students, a 13-year old Air Acolyte boy named Aang.

They would be safe inside the school; it’d been built atop a hill, so there was no way the flood waters could reach them. Still, Katara had no way of getting home. She was stuck for the night in an otherwise empty building with a hormonal young boy whom she knew to be nursing a huge crush on her. Talk about awkward.

It didn’t help that Katara was crushing on him just as hard.

Katara wasn’t a pedophile, or at least that’s what she told herself whenever she thought of the handsome, dark-haired young airbender. She’d never been attracted to any of her students this way before, not even close, but when she was alone at night, Katara often found herself daydreaming about Aang in a way that was completely inappropriate.

The spirits surely must hate her for it. Why else would this hurricane materialize seemingly out of nowhere on the same day she decided to give Aang detention for staring at her rather than doing his work? Perhaps she should’ve listened more closely to the weather report on the radio that morning. If she’d known this was coming, she might have let Aang off the hook; even though this was the third time she’d had to give him detention.

Oh, and did she mention she taught sexual education?

Katara would’ve very much liked to know what manner of hair-brained moron thought it would be a good idea to have boys and girls in the same classroom for Sex Ed. Used to be there were two separate teachers for the boys and the girls, but then the school board decided it really didn’t make much sense to have two teachers for the same subject.

They picked Katara for the job because she was “Ms. Right”. Still a virgin at 24, and a model student back in her day, she could proudly say that she’d never allowed herself to be fooled by the so-called “players” of her time, saving herself for marriage rather give up her flower to the first attractive guy who crossed her path. If they knew what was going on in her head regarding Aang, they would probably reconsider that choice.

Oh well; too late. Now she was stuck in a room filled with posters and diagrams depicting male and female genitalia, or otherwise all manner of catchy slogans warning children against the dangers of unprotected sex or how “waiting could be wonderful”. Oh, and Katara also had a piece of titillation on her desk; a pornographic magazine showing all manner of erotic imagery, which she’d confiscated from one of Aang’s classmates earlier that day when Katara caught the boy showing it to his friends under his desk. That boy got a temporary suspension, as did his friends.

Aang wasn’t like those boys at all. The others were always talking in the back of the class, laughing telling each other lewd jokes and making up stories about the girls they’d supposedly been with. Most were no older than Aang, and yet topics of discussion would include things like tentacles, and ostrich-horses…

Not Aang, though. He was pretty quiet most of the time, a bit shy, but modest and polite. Very mature for his age. Perhaps that was why Katara was attracted to him. Most men her age were just as lacking in maturity as the boys who snuck erotic magazines into her class.

Aang was also an airbender, one of few to exist today since his namesake. A master airbender, too; his body bore the distinctive blue arrow tattoos on his arms, legs, back, and head. Katara had seen them once while Aang was in gym; all the boys had taken their shirts off, so she could see how the lines of his tattoos wound their way down his arms and legs. That hadn’t helped her… problem in the slightest. In only made her fantasies that much more vivid.

Despite the rain outside, it was uncomfortably hot in the classroom. Katara could see that Aang’s face was red, his hands covering his crotch as he kept his eyes focused on the surface of his desk, though they occasionally drifted upward to look at his gorgeous teacher.

Katara probably didn’t look much better. She kept fidgeting in her seat, sweating a bit as she tried keep her mind occupied by grading papers.

It was hopeless. The quiz her class had taken earlier that day was all about the reproductive system, and some of the less mature members of her class had answered questions with crude humor or drawn little cartoons of stick figures have sex on the corners of their papers.

Katara eventually gave up, putting the stack of papers in her desk drawer along with the porn magazine. She then got up and started moving around the classroom, taking down all the posters on the walls with the intent of cleansing her classroom of any suggestive material.

Aang followed her movements, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Ms. Katara? What are you doing?” He asked her as she rolled up the posters and stuffed them in a drawer.

“Oh, just… cleaning up. I always take this stuff down at the end of the day, so… “ she stammered for a moment, trying to come up with a good lie. “So, uh… the science class can use it in the morning.”

That was a load of bull-sheep; no one else ever used this classroom. Katara just wasn’t certain she could make it through the night with all that sexual propaganda papering her walls.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she said. “You never handed in your test paper today.”

That wasn’t true; for some reason, Aang had turned redder than a tomato when Katara asked him to hand in his paper, and refused to give it up. Before she could ask why, the bell rang, and the ensuing ruckus Katara forgot to collect his paper. At that point, she told him to put his head down and wait for his detention to be over and done with… then the storm rolled in, trapping them both in this incredibly uncomfortable situation.

Just like before, Aang blushed furiously at the mention of his quiz paper.

“I-I… I don’t know what I did with it. I-I must’ve lost it,” he lied obviously.

“How on earth could you have lost it?” Katara inquired, raising an eyebrow. “You haven’t moved from that spot for the last hour!”

“Uh…” Aang’s face was becoming redder by the second. Momentarily forgetting about her… situation, Katara walked up to his desk and spied the paper sticking out from under his pile of schoolbooks.

“Here it is,” she said, snatching up the piece of paper. Aang turned away, embarrassed… and Katara could see why.

There was nothing wrong with Aang’s paper, not like with the other students, anyway. He’d answered each question simply and maturely, his handwriting was impeccable as always… there was just one minor detail that she couldn’t help but notice.

On the side of the page, Aang had doodled a picture of a heart. Not just a heart, but an intricately detailed heart that merged the symbols of the Air Nomads and Water Tribes, and scrawled beneath it were a series of characters that said “Aang & Katara Forever”.

Katara pretended not to notice. Instead, she simply took the paper back her desk, quickly scrawled a “Pass” grade at the top of the page, and then stuffed it in the drawer with the rest, blushing furiously the whole time.

All sorts of uncharacteristically dirty thoughts were running rampant through Katara’s mind, and unbeknownst to her, Aang’s as well. She couldn’t help but think… if she wanted, she could have her way with him tonight. She was sure that even Aang wouldn’t refuse; all Katara had to do was say the word, and he’d have her clothes off and they could spend the rest of the night making love all over the school. No one to bother them. They could live out all of their wildest fantasies.

So long as Aang knew better than to talk about it (which Katara was sure of), they could do whatever they wanted. Maybe get it out of their systems for good.

Aang still had his hands cupped over his crotch and his legs pressed together, and Katara knew he must be hiding an erection. She was feeling very warm down below as well, and wondered if she really could hold this in for the rest of the night. She could always go to the ladies room and simply masturbate until the urges went away, but somehow she didn’t think that would be enough. 

She could politely suggest that Aang go to the bathroom, and… take care of himself. She was his sexual education teacher, she’d taught him and everyone else in her class that it nothing to be ashamed of, that it was all perfectly natural. But what if it didn’t work any better for Aang than it did for her? It might just make things more awkward.

It was 6 O’clock in the afternoon. The school was deserted. Katara didn’t have a car parked outside, and most of the lights in the building had been shut off, so anyone who saw the school would assume it was empty. Emergency services wouldn’t be coming for them, especially considering the school was safe from the flood. They were gonna be stuck here all night.

There was nothing for it. They had to do something about this if they were to make it through the night.

Lucky for Katara, it was Aang who would break the ice.

“Ms. Katara?” He called out.

“Yes, Aang?” She replied, maintaining her composure as best she could.

“Is it okay if I ask you a… personal question?”

Katara blushed, but nodded.

“Have you really never had sex before?”

Katara shook her head. “No, I haven’t. I’ve… been waiting for the right person to come along.”

“Who would be the right person for you?” He pressed.

“Well… someone like you, actually. But older. You know; my age,” she lied. Aang’s blush deepened as she said this.

“What about you? Who would be your perfect girl?” Katara asked in turn, still pretending she hadn’t noticed the way he looked at her or the heart he’d drawn on his quiz earlier.

“Well… someone like you,” said Aang. “Uh, but my age! Yeah…” he added quickly.

Katara was certain that if Aang’s face turned any redder, his head would catch fire. The tension between them was becoming unbearable.  
“Let’s not beat around the bush anymore, Aang,” Katara insisted. “I know how you feel about me.”

Aang said nothing. He sat there quietly for a moment as Katara pulled his quiz paper out of her desk, turning it around and showing him the little heart he’d drawn.

“Aang and Katara forever,” she read aloud.

“I-I… I like you. A lot,” Aang admitted. “I know I’m just a kid, but…”

“Aang; it’s okay. I understand,” Katara consoled him. She stood up, walked up to him, and knelt down in front of his desk.

“You’re not as crazy as you might think,” said Katara. Aang looked up, confused.

“What if I told you that I felt the same way?” She asked him.

“You mean- but you just said-”

“I lied,” Katara confessed. “Truth is, I’ve never met a boy like you. Not when I was your age, not once in all the years since have I met a boy as selfless and kind as you are.”

“So… you like me? Aang asked her hopefully. Katara smiled back.

“I do like you… a lot.”

There was pregnant pause as Aang digested this new information. For a moment, his heart was doing somersaults; but then his logic interceded. Now was the part where Katara told him that they couldn’t be together, that she was much too old for him as he was much too young for her, that it was inappropriate for the two of them to be in a relationship, with her being his teacher and him her student, that they had to learn to let go and move on with their lives…

That was what he expected, but he was a hundred percent wrong.

Instead of lecturing him, Katara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Aang was sure he’d died and gone to the Spirit World. Katara, his teacher, was leaning across his desk and kissing him full on the lips, eventually slipping her tongue into his mouth. Aang eagerly kissed her back, brushing his tongue against hers as he probed the contours of her mouth, drawing from her a moan of pleasure.

It felt like an eternity before they finally broke apart, both red in the face and gasping for air.

Katara stood up, and offered Aang her hand. He took her hand in his, and allowed his teacher to pull him to his feet.

“It’ll be a long while before anyone finds us,” she told. “We have the whole school to ourselves. We can do whatever we want.”

“Anything?” Aang asked her, his whole face lighting up with excitement.

“Anything,” she affirmed.

Katara held him in her arms, caressing the back of his head with one hand while pulling him closer to her with the other.

“I want to make love to you,” Aang said to her.

Katara wasn’t about to object. She’d kept her forbidden desires bottled up for far too long, and now that she had Aang all to herself, she was ready to take full advantage of it. There was nothing she would deny him.

“Well, if that’s what you want…” she said in sultry voice. “We’re going to have to get out of these clothes.”

With that, Katara began to strip. First she undid the fastenings to her robe, then untied her belt and allowed the garment to pool at her feet. She then proceeded to take off her shoes and socks, then pushed down her pants off her legs and kicked them away. This left only her underwear; white linens bound her breasts and covered her loins. She removed these as well, then sat down on her desk and leaned back, spreading her legs, allowing Aang to take in the site of her nude body.

Aang couldn’t take his eyes off her. Katara was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. Dark, mocha-colored skin, full round breasts crowned with dark nipples, and a nest of dark brown curls above her most sacred place. Then of course there were those beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair that fell down her back.

He longed to touch her, but first, his own clothes were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He wasn’t so nervous anymore; all his inhibitions disappeared the moment Katara kissed him.

In less than a minute, he was as naked as she was, proudly sporting a sizable erection between his legs. Katara admired it; she may have lacked sexual experience, but she knew that Aang was very well-endowed, especially for a boy his age. Being as young as he was, Aang’s skin was smooth and devoid of any hair, which Katara liked.

Aang strode up to the desk and put his arms around her, drawing Katara in for another kiss. As he did so, the tip of his erection brushed against her folds; Katara reached down and took hold of it, angling it so that he could push in easily.

The pain of her hymen breaking barely registered to Katara’s senses. She was too focused on the sensation of Aang kissing her, his hands roaming over her naked body, touching and caressing her bare breasts and circling her nipples with his thumbs.

Soon, he began thrusting into her, slowly at first, then picking up speed. His mouth found one of her nipples and drew it into his mouth, suckling on the sensitive flesh. Between that and his pounding into her core, Katara was having trouble keeping her voice down… not that she was really trying. They were completely alone, after all.

With that in mind, Katara had no problem with screaming Aang’s name at the top of her lungs, telling him to go harder and faster, to fill her up with his seed. Aang happily obliged.

Eventually, the two ended up knocking the rest of Katara’s things off her desk, sending pens and paper along with a few books to the floor. Aang was now on top of Katara, who arched her back up off the desk as he continued making love to her, crying out his name as he finally came within her.

But Aang wasn’t done. He kept on going, filling her up again and again, his body slick with sweat as he ploughed his beautiful teacher with unbridled enthusiasm.

Katara climaxed as well, gasping in pleasure as Aang’s member rubbed against her most sensitive spot with each thrust, pushing her over the edge over and over. Finally, after coming within her for the third time, Aang collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her breast.

“That was… amazing,” Aang said. Katara silently agreed; making love with Aang had been better than she ever could’ve imagined in all her fantasies.  
“Katara?”

“Hm?”

Aang sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and looking into Katara’s eyes.

“I love you,” he said to her.

“I love you too, Aang,” she replied, drawing him in for another kiss.

“We still have the whole night ahead of us,” Katara added suggestively. Indeed, it was only seven in the evening, and the storm was still going strong outside… and she had a few more ideas of what they could do while the waited out the night.

* * *

Katara and Aang soon vacated the classroom. Katara pulled Aang along by the hand, both of them running naked down the hallway towards the gym, which was on the other side of the building. Aang simply obeyed, not bothering to ask where they were going; he knew that whatever Katara had in mind, it would only lead to more good things. So he allowed her to drag him along, trying to keep up while paying very close attention to how Katara’s breasts jiggled and bounced as she ran down the hall.

Katara had a multitude of ideas as to what they could do in the gym. They could take a shower together in the locker room, maybe lay out some of the mats and continue their lovemaking on the floor, or even straddle the horse and do it that way.

They ended up doing all of the above, starting with the horse. Katara dragged the beam out of the storage area and straddled it, inviting Aang to join her. He sat in front of her and wasted no time in having his way with her. Both of them were careful not to fall off as Katara lay on top of the beam, Aang on top of her, his arms wrapped around her torso and the beam as to hold on while he took her.

They eventually moved to the floor, setting up a mat and making love some more, trying out a few different positions this time. They started with having Katara on top, riding Aang for all he was worth, before switching around to Katara lay on her hands and knees while Aang ploughed into her from behind. When Aang became too tired to continue, Katara decided to give him a special treat; she took his erection into her mouth, sucking on his organ until he finally came, splattering her face with his semen.

After that, they moved on the showers. Katara washed Aang’s seed off her face, only to go right back to engulfing his sex in her mouth, this time swallowing ever last drop when he came. Aang decided to return the favor, pleasuring her with his tongue before they finally went back to straight-up sex, Aang pressing Katara’s back to the wall of the shower, taking her yet again as warm water cascaded over their nude bodies.

By the time they were done all that, it was nearly ten at night. The storm was still raging, and Katara and Aang were still very much aroused. They had sex all over the school; from the shower, they moved to the locker room, then the library, the auditorium, the cafeteria. By midnight they were making love on a couch in the teacher’s lounge, where they rested for a bit before continuing their tryst elsewhere.

Their school was fortunate enough to have a full-sized pool for the swim team. After one more quick romp on the couch, they decided to go for a swim.

Later during the night, around two in the morning, Aang and Katara returned to the classroom where they began. Their clothes were still scattered over the floor, but they weren’t ready to get dress just yet… no, not by a long shot. Katara and Aang had lost count of just how many times they’d made love that night, but somehow they were still aroused, and with plenty of time to kill.  
Katara decided she wanted to do it on the desk again; only on Aang’s desk this time, rather than hers. Aang had an even better idea, which took them to the desk of a bully who regularly picked on Aang; a boy called Jet, the one Katara had taken the magazine from and gotten suspended as a result.

They quickly grew bored with this locale, and went back to the gym. After making love a few more times in there and taking advantage of the shower once more, the time finally came for a break.

Katara dragged a few of the mats from the gym back to her classroom. She and Aang lay upon these for the next hour, still naked, sitting down and talking for a while… while occasionally playing with each other’s bodies.

“You like those, don’t you?” Katara said to Aang as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Having had nonstop sex for the past six hours, both were exhausted, but that didn’t stop Aang from enjoying Katara’s nude body. As he continued to suckle her teat, Katara took his erection in her hand and began to stroke him, enjoying the feeling of his rigid flesh beneath her fingers. It wouldn’t be long before he put it inside her again…

“Are we ever going to be able to do this again?” Aang asked her, removing his lips from her breast.

“Not unless there’s another flood,” said Katara. “But I’m sure we can find other ways to get away with this.”

“Maybe I could come over your house?” Aang suggested. Katara wouldn’t mind that at all; she’d already made love to him plenty of times throughout the night, but she knew that after this, she would want more. Aang loved her, and she loved him. How could they resist each other in the future after all this? Katara knew that from now on, whenever Aang was in her class, their thoughts would stray back to this night, and the urge would come back in full force.

“You can come over… so long as you can be discreet,” Katara told him.

“So… we just have to make sure we don’t tell anyone?” Aang said.

“You also need to make sure you do your schoolwork,” said Katara. “Act like everything’s normal, keep up with your schoolwork, and never given anyone reason to suspect we’re in a relationship. Okay?”

“Okay,” Aang affirmed.

“You know what that means, right? If I see your grades slipping, you won’t be welcome in my house,” Katara added.

“I know; I won’t let you down,” Aang reassured her.

“And when we’re in school, I’m your teacher, and you’re my student, got that?” Aang nodded.

“Good,” said Katara, satisfied with his answers. She knew she could trust Aang; he was a smart boy, he knew what could happen if anyone found out that he and Katara were having sex.

“What about right now?” Aang asked.

“Right now, I’m hornier than I ever been in my whole life,” Katara answered. She lay back, and spread her legs for him once again. “And you’ve already shown me your exceptional talent in bed.”

“Technically, we haven’t actually done this in a bed yet,” Aang joked as he positioned himself yet again; Katara moaned as he slipped his erection inside her.

“We can fix that tomorrow, if you come by my place,” Katara suggested. “Assuming it isn’t underwater.”

Katara wasn’t sure what the future held in store for them; but she knew that as long as she had Aang, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic years ago because I was triggered by some insufferable Zutara fan calling Kataang as it exists in the show "pedophilia" despite the fact that Katara and Aang are both minors in the show with only a 2 year age difference. In a twist of irony, I wrote a consensual pedophilia fic with Katara aged up as a way to vent. Don't ask...


End file.
